


Be my anchor on a stormy sea

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, felt like doing this soft bby and i hope u enjoy it, hizzie are so soft i love them, i wrote this after i cried from the ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: What could have happened after the pinky swear scene? Did the girls continue spending time together? I decided to answer your questions with this fic





	Be my anchor on a stormy sea

**Author's Note:**

> hizzie is the cure to my wounded soul rn and i hope u all enjoy this fluff

“Then let’s make a deal. You help me get Josie back, and I’ll help you get Landon.”

  
  
  


Lizzie looks at her with a gentle look, the sadness clear on her face as she raises her finger. Hope knows Lizzie loves Josie, knows that the fact she has been a bad sister is crushing her. So she agrees, taking her finger with hers and holding it for a moment before their hands drop to their laps.

  
  
  


It had been a long night, full of breaking downs and Hope was glad it was over. Both of them had a lot to fix tomorrow, but for now, they just enjoyed the calmness of the moment, Lizzie getting up again to fix the dress in the box. Hope ends up falling deep in thoughts, from how she and Landon will fix their situation to how Lizzie was her stone the whole day, the one who helped her on her weakest point-

  
  
  


“How about I help you take a bath?” Hope looks at her surprised, but Lizzie’s smile is wide and Hope feels a smile of her own blossom on her face. 

  
  
  


“A bath?”

  
  


“Yeah,” Lizzie grabs her hands and helps her stand, “whenever stuff like tonight happened to me, Josie always helped me with a bath. It’s so calming you have no idea.”

  
  
  


Hope ponders it for a moment and then shrugs and Lizzie pulls her to the bathroom. She siphons some magic from Hope to fill the bath faster with warm water. The blonde moves to get it ready as Hope stands behind her, taking her robe off and Lizzie turns at the same time, eyes widening at the view.

  
  
  


Lizzie turns around embarrassed, laughing nervously and Hope raises an eyebrow amused at the girl.

  
  
  


“Just undress and get inside so I don’t get a full view of your birth suit,” says Lizzie. Hope laughs, the tension slowly leaving her shoulders as she takes off her underwear and moves inside the bath. A pleased moan slips out of her lips as the warm water covers her body, the water filled with a nice aroma thanks to Lizzie slipping in her favorite bath shampoo.

  
  
  


Lizzie turns around again and smiles when she sees Hope leaning her head back with her eyes closed. She sits on the ground beside her, leaning her head on her arms and waits for Hope to relax. Hope didn’t know, but this also helped Lizzie. Her mind was reeling from realizing how much she had hurt Josie, feeling like she had felt a similar pain before but not understanding  _ where. _

  
  
  
  


“Hey, relax Lizzie,” says Hope, placing a hand on top of Lizzie’s. Lizzie smiles and moves to grab the shampoo. She wets her hands enough and Hope leans her head closer, smiling when Lizzie starts washing her hair. Hope had to admit, Josie was smart for always making Lizzie do this after a stressful situation.

  
  
  


“I always wondered how soft your hair actually was,” says Lizzie, giggling when she sees Hope. The girl feels relieved at making her laugh, so she doesn’t hesitate to make silly faces and make Lizzie laugh more.

  
  
  


“Softer than you right now I’m sure.” Lizzie pouts at her and Hope yelps when cold water is thrown on her head. That makes her glare at the blonde, a glare which turns in a soft look when Lizzie continues washing her hair, faces close and Lizzie’s hair focused on her hair.

  
  
  


“Your hair is done perfectly thanks to my skillful hands and abilities,” assured Lizzie, her proud smile making Hope roll her eyes. Lizzie grabs the sponge next, washing Hope’s back with gentle movements. Hope lets herself relax, falling limp against her arms and enjoying how gentle Lizzie is with her.

  
  
  


When the girl also finishes with her arms, Lizzie sighs and makes to get up, but Hope grabs her hand. Lizzie looks at her in a silent question, a question which Hope reads easily.

  
  
  


“Join me so I return the favor. You need someone to take care of you too.”

  
  
  


Hope’s voice is soft, her eyes hopeful as she looks at Lizzie. She doesn’t have the heart to deny her, knowing the girl was right. So she lets her hair free, leaves her earrings close to the sink and then starts to undress. Hope closes her eyes and opens them only when she feels another body sitting before her.

  
  
  


Lizzie stares at her with a smile and Hope moves closer, sitting between her legs and cornering Lizzie between hers. She grabs the shampoo and starts doing what Lizzie did to her. Her green eyes fall closed, head leaning to Hope’s hands. The only sounds in the bathroom are the water and Hope washing her hair, and no word could be more comforting.

  
  
  


Silence spoke louder than words was very true for them on those moments.

  
  
  


“Are you okay?”

  
  
  


Lizzie looks at Hope as both girls relax, and she has her hands on her shoulders, eyes searching for a sign to read Lizzie. The blonde thinks what to answer, what to say. Was she okay? Was she okay finally coming face to face with the fact she had crushed her sister’s feelings, that she hadn’t paid enough attention to her to realize what her dream was?

  
  
  


Hope’s face becomes blurred, and soon tears are streaming down her face. Hope has a worried frown as she pulls Lizzie on a hug, the girl crying on her shoulder and bringing Hope closer. Their different heights helped now, and Lizzie felt like Hope was her own teddy bear.

  
  


“I hurt her Hope. I’m such a bad person I let my own twin get hurt without realizing it,” cries Lizzie. Hope lets out a soft _shh_ and runs a hand on her back, trying to let the girl calm down and cry on her arms.

  
  
  


“We all hurt the people we love Lizzie. And most of the time we think we made the right choice when actually we did the complete opposite,” murmurs Hope, Lizzie’s sobs continuing. The water was still warm around them, and Hope moved behind to give Lizzie more space, letting the girl lean against her more.

  
  
  


“You hurt Josie, yeah. But if there is anything I have learned these past few days is that”, Lizzie raises her head and is shocked at Hope’s soft smile, wiping her tears away with her thumbs, “is that you have such a big heart and will do anything to make up for your mistakes.”

  
  
  


“I don’t think there is anything I can do to make up for destroying her first Paegant and also not telling her Penelope was leaving,” reveals Lizzie between sobs. Hope shakes her head and makes Lizzie look at her.

  
  
  


“We couldn’t speak at each other without fighting before and now look at us. If you can make up for years of tension, I’m sure you will do anything in your power  _ and more _ to make up for what you did to Josie. Okay?”

  
  
  


Lizzie nods her head and Hope smiles, washing her back and arms with gentle movements. She did the same for both of their legs, knowing Lizzie needed some time to gather herself.

  
  
  


After some minutes, Lizzie breathes deeply and meets Hope’s eyes. Both are calmer now, and Lizzie smiles as she gets up at the same time as Hope. There is something symbolistic when they don’t care they are both naked, like they didn't care about being fully open with each other in a physical way. It's obvious when Lizzie helps Hope put her robe on and when Hope giggles when she sees how short her robe is on Lizzie.

  
  
  


Hope lends her some clothes and both dress up in silence. Words aren’t shared; the silence comfortable for them. Lizzie makes to take a towel and dry her hair but Hope stops her, doing a small hand movement and the blonde gasps in surprise when she feels her hair dried up.

  
  
  


“My aunt taught that to me. A pretty easy spell to save up time,” says Hope. Lizzie does it herself on Hope, grinning when she does it correctly. The girls stand before each other with soft smiles, and Hope’s eyes stray down, just as Lizzie.  Their heads lean closer, but Lizzie just rests their foreheads together, closing their eyes as their hands intertwine.

  
  
  


“Take care of yourself okay? Let’s hope tomorrow is better for both of us,” says Lizzie. Hope hums in agreement and feels as Lizzie drops her hands, moving to leave to her own room.

  
  
  


“Lizzie?”

  
  
  


“Yeah?” Lizzie turns, leaning against the opened door. Hope smiles and raises her hand to wave at her, heart warm and full.

  
  
  


“Goodnight,” says Hope. Lizzie smiles and nods her head, waving back at the girl. She doesn’t tell Hope how calm she feels, how Hope feels like her anchor and the person she can always rely on.

  
  
  


“Don’t let the bugs bite you,” says Lizzie as she closes the door. Hope smiles and chuckles, feeling surprised at the happiness Lizzie managed to give her.

  
  
  


When both lay in bed, deep in thoughts, both think why the other feels like the only one who could complete them. Lizzie thinks how Hope is the only one who could help her but also let herself be helped by Lizzie. Hope thinks how Lizzie was the only person who managed to calm her down so fast, to look out for her all day and how Lizzie didn’t fear to open up to her.

  
  
  


Perhaps, thought Hope, and also Lizzie as sleep took them, perhaps they had finally found someone who could complete them in ways no one else could.

**Author's Note:**

> show me ur love with kudos and comments or on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
